the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal United World
RUW, officially the Royal United World (meaning: The Royalist people from all the world united in a nation), also known as Royal, is an empire located in Neco Land Continent, in northern Middleland Continent with colonies in Easteria Continent, the Middle Ocean and the Cornigon Ocean with the biggest population in the world. Micety is the nation's capital and largest city, followed by Seajurs City. RUW shares land borders with Upper Desert to the southwest, Arabicon in the northeast, Lower Desert with the Jungle Kingdom to the south and Jomung to the east of the mainland and west of the eastern colonies. The Middle Ocean lies to the east of the mainland, the Westvar Ocean to the west, and the Neco Sea to the south. Royal United World has the longest coastline in the world from the west coast. Royal United World is considered the cradle of technology evolution, being the birthplace of the railways and trains, Artillery, Elytra Warriors, new age architecture, political science, organized education, theatre plays and the new age economical system. From the third century b.f (Before Fall), the Royalist were nomads, which spanned the central Middleland. The "King of Gods" considering as god from some people united most of the Royalist nomads in 90 b.f. His kingdom was annexed by the Barbarians in the known year 0, the fall. becoming an integral part of the First Barbarian Empire and its successor, the Barbarian Kingdom, in which the Royalist were enslaved and tortured. The Royalist in 547 a.f waged a war of independence against the Barbarians and the Desert United Kingdom so they can build again an independent kingdom of Royalist people. Leader of the revolution was modern RUW's first king George Williams. History Ancient times At 90 b.f the known "King of Gods" united these nomads by creating the known "Empire". That was the first organized civilization the world ever met. There were the first that created laws, army, and an economy. For 90 years the empire was evolving. The Barbarians the second organized civilization with their King Huttu discovered the Empire and attacked it. At year 0 the empire's capital city falls together with the rest of the empire. The timeline moves around this moment. The Royalist had been chased and tortured by the Barbarians for the rest 5 centuries. The Royal Revolution Then some Royalist boys with the support of the Jungle King Thyris Luello at 547 unites all the Royalist and they start a war for independence. Mytro Meyers was the leader of the revolution. These boys dreamed for a nation of Royalist with a King. A new big nation back from their dust ready to triumph. The first idea of the Royal United World. Thyris Luello didn't really want Myers to be the king of RUW after the revolution because he wanted one of the other boys, George Williams. He considers him as the perfect leader that can handle the army in the revolution and a big nation. So he tried to fire Myers from the revolution leadership and that caused a divide of the forces. When Mytro Myers dies in a battle against the Desert United Kingdom at 549, George Williams unites the forces, wins the revolution and starts setting up the newly independent state. Royal United World. He only needed 11 years to expand the state and build big cities, economy, and military. Williams made RUW one of the strongest nations at the time in so much less time and this is why he is known as one of the legendary kings. The Great War At 560 a.f when the Desert Empire started a global war RUW wanted to stay neutral. Desert challenged them for many times and their King Muhamatahe Raje ordered the assassination of George Williams so he could attack a weakened nation. The assassination attempt fails and for instead Charlie Lion dies, the counselor of the king and his best friend. Then RUW joins the war in the side of Ice and the Jungle Kingdom. They attack the Barbarians by the sea at first and the sieged their capital Barbaropolis. They conquered it but Desert took over the city and all the Barbarian Lands. They push and after 2 years of war the Ice Kingdom fell and Royal United World lost the 40% of its territory. After their defeat in the Seajurs Naval Battle and Ethan's Williams betrayal RUW was closed to collapsed but George Williams launched with General Felen Light and Fleet Admiral, his cousin Nicholas Williams II the Operation Risk they liberated Easteria and then they made a risky final strike all the way back in Desert Capital Dezerz city with all the forces RUW had. Then at 563 a.f RUW siege Dezerz City and George Williams Duel Muhamatahe Raje and he wins. Desert has been defeated. The Civil War At 564 a.f one year later Ethan Williams, George's brother returns and tries to take over the throne. This fight guide RUW to divide into two factions. One with Ethan for leader and the other that kept George for the leader. After some conflicts, Ethan tries to invade Micety City but he fails so after a duel against George in the Royal Palace. George throws with a kick Ethan from the palace roof at the time these two were fighting. The civil war ends and George keeps the throne. Eastern Wars At 568 a.f Jahoto Tekeshi, John Bargains and Thyris Luello creates an alliance that goes against RUW. Spies took actions and many assassination attempts happened. But never an opened war happened. It was an arm race. When Jahoto got married his wife was about to bring a kid in the world. Then someone assassinates that woman so the Tekeshi dynasty comes to an end. Jahoto commits suicide and Thyris Luello dies too from aging. John Bargains dies 2 years later from a mysterious sickness (Probably a poison assassination). Aftermath (570-590 a.f) RUW evolved in technology and architecture, the Royal Railway Station built and have access in all the countries of the world and more cities built like Seajurs City in the place of old Barbaropolis, Acropolis, Northtown, and Laketown. At 590 a.f George Williams dies from sickness and his son Jack Williams takes the throne and he becomes the next and the second king of the Royal United World. That time RUW considered by the world as an empire and the strongest empire the history ever met, something that makes Jack Williams the first original emperor of RUW. =